


the way I feel when I'm in your hands

by agravemistake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Graves, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, in the kitchen, oh look I wrote a happy thing for once, one sided feelings that are not so one sided after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agravemistake/pseuds/agravemistake
Summary: Abernathy’s been pining after Graves for years, too afraid to make any advances.Percival Graves is not a man who is good at expressing his feelings. An excellent auror,  but he is completely blindsided when it comes to other’s feelings about him. Even so, he’d never be willing to try anything that may affect his job.Thing change when Graves finds himself completely drunk, for the first time in years, at one of MACUSA’s parties….





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well.  
> I wanted to try writing something nice with these two for once because they deserve happiness.

It wasn’t often that Abernathy’s found himself at a MACUSA department party attended by one Percival Graves. They organized these things every couple of weeks now, something that had been picked up from the no-maj’s it seems. It’s been months since Graves had attended one. 

Abernathy didn’t attend often himself at first, but there was decent food, alcohol, and the company was often interesting. Besides, there wasn’t much waiting for Abernathy in his small apartment. He had been trying to chat and enjoy some of the complimentary treats but he couldn’t help but keep focusing on Graves. 

Seeing Graves at a party would normally be quite an event for Abernathy, but what he was seeing that night was somewhat unnerving. Graves seemed to be having a rough time in the last couple of weeks, it wasn’t surprising with everything that had happened. Every time Abernathy looked over at Graves, the man was either getting his glass refilled, or drinking down what looked like whiskey. Graves had talked with Tina and several other aurors throughout the night, but he was mostly sitting at the bar alone. Abernathy lost count of the number of drinks the man had, it made him dizzy just thinking about it. 

Abernathy wasn’t the only one staring, Graves was starting to draw most of the attention in the place. It was the first time anyone had seen his smile in weeks. Graves seems happy, he was  now telling the aurors a story about something and they’re were all laughing. It was such rare a sound, Graves wasn’t one to laugh sober, that was clear.

Abernathy was sitting at a table with Queenie Goldstein. The girl made him rather nervous, not that he was interested in women, but he’d heard the rumors of her being legilimens. She’d approached him a couple times, it seemed she wa just looking for a friend. Either way she must see right through him, though his feelings for Graves. The good thing was, she didn’t seem to mind. 

After seeing Abernathy stare at Graves, who was now alone again, Queenie looked over at him too. 

“Oh dear” she exclaimed.

“What is it?” Abernathy asked.

“Oh, just something that’s never occurred to me before. Be right back.” she got up to walk towards Graves. 

Abernathy watched attentively as she told him something. He was smiling, he laughed at something she said, then after a moment looked over at Abernathy. His face grew more serious,  he looked back over at Queenie. Abernathy grew tense, a moment later both of them stood up and walked towards his table. Graves wasn’t walking the way he normally did, he wasn’t standing as straight and he’d lost the elegance he normally possessed. He sits right down in the chair beside Abernathy, Queenie sitting on his other side, smiling. 

“Well, Hello Abernathy.”

“Hello, Mr. Graves, sir.”

“Oh none of that, no more that formality, it’s Percival or really anything will do. Just no more “Mr. Graves, sir” business.” The man was completely drunk. 

“Alright si- Percival.”

“Good. ”

“So how are things going in wand permits? Tina tells me it’s slow?”

“Yes, quite.”

Graves seemed distracted, looking over Abernathy’s clothing. 

“It’s a party Abernathy, why are you still dressed for the office?”

“Well, I could say the same for you, si- Percival.” Abernathy looked over Mr. Graves, still having his tie on and at least four layers of clothings. 

“Oh right,” he exclaimed and started fidgeting with his tie, “could you help me with my tie?”

People started to gather around, watching intently. Abernathy looked at the expressions, staring waiting for him to act, it seemed many would kill to be in the position he was in now. Carefully, Abernathy reached up and started to loosen Graves’ tie. He didn’t get far when Graves suddenly leaned in, only inches from Abernathy’s face, startling him. 

“You have such long eyelashes, Abernathy. I hadn’t even noticed them before....”

He was so close. Abernathy could smell the alcohol on his breath. Graves places an arm on Abernathy’s shoulder. Someone whistled from the crowd. 

“I guess there’s a lot I haven’t noticed, Abernathy.” 

_ Oh god _ . Abernathy thought, he was so close.

“Kiss him!” someone yelled from the crowd. It was hard to make out the voice but he was almost sure it was Tina Goldstein. Abernathy looked around for a moment in confusion, but it seemed the suggestion wasn’t directed at him. Graves takes Abernathy’s face in his hands and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. 

There’s cheering and whistling from all around. Graves leans away looking back at Abernathy who was now completely wide eyed. He turns towards the crowd, which seemed to consist of everyone at the party as well as random wizards who’d come off the street at this point.

“Yes, yes, may we get a moment of privacy now? I’m sure there’s plenty of other things happening at this party.” he was slurring the words. 

Reluctantly the crowd thinned and many returned to dancing, only a few remained casting glances in their direction. 

“Now, where were we Abernathy?”

“Perhaps you two should be heading home, Mr. Graves.” Queenie suggested, seeing Graves sway as if he was about to fall of the chair. 

“Excellent idea, Queenie! Abernathy, come on!” He stand, barely reaching a hand out for Abernathy, who takes it, hesitantly. 

“Good night! Please take care of him, Abernathy.” Queenie said, now more seriously. 

He nods in return.

Graves has his arms wrapped around Abernathy as they make it out in the cold night. Graves stops, they’re alone under a street lamp. 

“Abernathy, may I kiss you again?” he asks.

“Sir- Percival, I’m not sure that’s...”

“That wasn’t a no, Abernathy. Would you like me to?”

Yes. Of course, Abernathy had been craving for a kiss, a touch, _ anything _ from Graves this for years. That kiss caught him off guard but he wanted more. 

“Well, yes, but Percival, you’re drunk-”

“That may be so, but I know what I want.”

Before Abernathy can protest again Graves is kissing him. It’s sloppy and Graves tastes like whiskey but it’s so good. Abernathy wonders what this must be like when he’s less drunk. Graves pulls away and looked down on Abernathy, just staring at his face under the light. 

“Alright, where are we going to now.” Abernathy finally asked. 

“My place is quite far, we’ll need to apparate.” Graves started, reaching for his wand.

“Oh no, no apparating in your state, we’ll go to my place, it’s not far.”

“Ah alright.” Graves reaches his arm around Abernathy again. 

Abernathy is glad he keeps his apartment clean, despite never having guests. The place isn’t much, one bedroom with a combined kitchen and living room space. When they entered the place, Graves pulled Abernathy in for another kiss by his scarf. Abernathy took the kiss but gently pushed Graves away. 

“I suggest you get some rest, Percival.”

“Oh you’re just as much fun as me aren’t you?”

“I’m afraid so. Although I’m not the one drunk.”

“Alright, if you’re so sure.”

“I’ll get you some spare clothing and a cup of cocoa, make yourself at home meanwhile.”

Graves starts taking off his layers. It takes Abernathy a moment to find something that may actually fit Graves, but once he returns, he finds the man asleep in the couch in only his dress shirt and trousers, wand lying on the floor beside him. 

Abernathy picks up the clothing scattered everywhere and gets a blanket to cover him. He really should be going to bed himself but decides he’ll have the cocoa and watch Graves for a moment. He’s so peaceful like this, his face relaxed, lips slightly parted. He was so beautiful, even as the snored softly. 

The words the drunk man said floated through his mine. “ _ I know what I want” _ , just before that kiss. “ _ There’s a lot I haven’t noticed, Abernathy” _ , could it really be true, could Percival Graves really have feeling for him? Whether it was just lust or something else, Abernathy didn’t care, as long as it was something. 

Then realization hits him, Abernathy was sitting up awake and who knows what hour, with the sleeping Director of Magical Security on his couch. 

_ Fuck. _ He shouldn’t be doing this, who knows what will happen when the man wakes up. 

Abernathy decides it was time to go to bed,he maybe had only an hour or two left.

***

When Abernathy woke up early in the morning, he found Graves still asleep, curled up hugging one of the cushions. It would be such a shame to wake him.  Abernathy barely had anything to drink the night before, but Graves, the man would not be having a good day. 

Abernathy decides he would make breakfast and coffee first. He makes scrambled eggs and bacon. He picks up a cup of coffee and goes over to the sleeping man. 

It takes a moment before he can bring himself to wake him. 

“Perci- Mr. Graves, Sir, it’s time to wake up.” he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

Graves grumbles and pulls the blanket further up. 

“I’ve got coffee. Come one. Please?”

“Oh alright.” He says, throwing the blanket off and reaching for the cup. ”Fuck, What happened last night, I feel like I’m dead, and that’s nearly happened several time….”

“You had a few too many drinks.”

“Oh I did, didn’t I. They need to start stopping me.”

“I’m afraid so sir.”

“Didn’t I say you could call me Percival? That’s still fine.”

“Alright, Percival, I see you remember some things. I made breakfast, it’s on the table I can bring you the plate.”

“Oh no I’ll get up in a moment. I don’t suppose I’d be able to shower first?” 

“Of course, it’s right down the hall, there’s towels and a robe in there you can use.”

“Alright, thank you, Abernathy.”

Graves gets up and it was almost painful to watch him attempt to make it to the bathroom, with the coffee cup still in hand. Abernathy continues with breakfast in the meantime, deciding he’d make some fresh orange juice as well. 

Abernathy made the mistake of sipping from his coffee when he sees Percival Graves emerge in the doorway wearing his bathrobe. Abernathy nearly chokes. The robe is far too short and tight for the man. He can’t stop staring at his legs, his thighs, the bathrobe just barely covers everything. The Graves’ hair is wet and falling in his face, despite his effort of brushing it away with his hand. 

“Breakfast you say?”

“Yes, Right here.”

The man took a seat at one of the stools, the robe slipping slightly open around his thighs. Abernathy gulped and forced himself to look up. 

Graves digs into the breakfast, eating quickly. After some time he finally speaks. 

“I, uh, wanted to apologize for everything Abernathy. I’m sorry for what happened last night, and well forcing you to have me stay over for the night.”

“It’s alright, really. I don’t mind.”

“I really shouldn’t have done that, I’m your boss and well, I shouldn’t have taken advantage-”

“Percival, really, it’s alright.”

“Let me do the dishes at least.”

“No it’s alright, I can handle it”

“Please, at least something.”

Abernathy can’t refuse the man. Once they finish up Graves stands taking their plates back to the sink. Abernathy catches a glimpse of the other side of Graves.

He wasn’t prepared to watch the man washing the dishes in such little clothing, he excuses himself to the bathroom. Abernathy stays there for a moment taking several deep breaths. 

He returns to see Graves washing the dishes by hand like a no-maj.

“May I ask, why are you doing it that way, why don’t you-”

“Use magic? It’s rather calming for me sometimes, doing things by hand.” Graves turned to look at Abernathy. His hair was in disarray, the robe started slipping down across his broad shoulders.

Well, Abernathy thinks, he didn’t have much to lose at that point. 

He walks over to Graves, now facing back towards the dishes. Abernathy running a hand across his shoulder, pulling the robe down further, kissing the exposed skin.

Graves turns towards him slowly. His skin still wet from the shower, the man still smells like he usually does but softer, with a hint of abernathy’s soap. He leaned in kissing his shoulder further, putting his arms around Graves’ waist and turning him so that he’s leaned back against the counter. 

“Abernathy, what are you doing?”

Abernathy just kept kissing his shoulder, moving across to his collarbone, He reached his hand up to Graves other shoulder, running it across his skin, slipping the robe off. 

The robe slid off and hit the ground. Abernathy ran both his hands across Graves body, still kissing him across his collarbone. 

“Abernathy-”

Graves let out a soft gasp and a small sound that Abernathy never heard him make before. He keeps going, kissing the man’s chest. He makes his way but up to the man’s neck. Graves leaned his head back.

“Oh, fuck.” he whispered.

Abernathy reached down and takes the man’s hardening cock in his hands. 

“Abernathy, wait a second, I-”

He strokes Graves’ cock again, before looking up at him.

“Please, sir- Percival, Let me do this for you.”

“Abernathy, I-”

“Please.” Abernathy says as he pulls at his cock again. 

Graves lets out another moan. 

“Please.”

“Ah, ok.”

Abernathy put his hands back around Graves waist. He kissed the other man's chest, running down to his stomach. He got on his knees in front of the man, finally kissing his hip. Abernathy took the man’s now hard cock in his hands again, stroking it before putting his mouth around it. 

“Oh, fuck Abernathy.” Graves put his hands around Abernathy’s shoulders. He never expected Graves to curse this much, but seeing him lose control of his word choices like this was quite a sight. 

Graves moaned, leaning back against the counter. Every sound Graves made was like music to Abernathy’s ears, every moan, every gasp makes him even more determined. He felt Graves’ fingers digging into his shoulders. Graves was trembling, his strong thighs shaking. 

Abernathy feels Graves trying to push him away. 

“Abernathy- stop I’m going to-” he tries to protest but there’s no stopping Abernathy. 

“Oh fuck.” Graves comes in Abernathy’s mouth. The younger man in turn licked all around his cock before standing up to face him, smirking. He leaned in to kiss the man. Graves’ kiss back is just as sloppy as when he was drunk, his lips were trembling. 

Graves cursed between kisses. Abernathy leaned back and scanned the older man leaning against the counter, catching his breath. He was shaking, naked and blushing, with his hair completely in his face.

“Holy shit. Dammit Abernathy you see what you’ve done to me.”

Abernathy just looks smug, brushing Graves’ hair back. 

“You’re proud of yourself aren’t you?”

“Oh yes.”Abernathy nods.

Graves laughs. “Fuck. I wasn’t expecting this.” he leans down to kiss Abernathy again. 

“Alright, we probably need to get to work, but come see me in my office” he pauses “so I can return the favour.”

“Well, Mr. Graves, it seems you have forgotten that we have the day off today.”

“I keep telling you not to call me that.”

“It’s a habit I guess.”

“Well, I was planning on going to work anyway, but I suppose I don’t have to. We could move this to the bedroom then, if you don’t mind. It’s rather cold. You’re fully dressed and I’m standing naked in your kitchen.”

“Oh, of course. Though I have to say, you look very good standing naked in my kitchen.”

Graves laughed, and Abernathy couldn’t help but smile. 


End file.
